Attack on Prime: One shots
by melishade4ever
Summary: These are the stories that I can't fit within the actual Attack on Prime story. This is where many of the SNK characters and Optimus Prime end up in situations where they ask for advice, have fun, or learn more about the other.
1. Loyalty and Love

Mikasa quietly walked around the Survey Corps area in the afternoon. After she and the others were done with the lesson of the Survey Corps formation, she decided to try and look for Eren. When she finished looking through the castle, she started to look around the open areas.

Mikasa knew that she could get into trouble for doing this, but she had to, especially since he was under the guardianship of Captain Levi. She growled to herself. Just thinking about the short bastard made her blood boil, especially after what he did to him in the courtroom. He was definitely going to pay.

Mikasa gasped as she heard a strangled yelp that sounded like Eren's voice.

"Eren!" she cried as she ran towards the source. She ran through a small area of trees before she noticed a Survey Corps jacket along with a red and blue jacket.

She saw that she was coming to an open area and slowed her footsteps before hiding behind a tree. She quietly peaked over and widened her eyes in shock at the sight. Eren was on the ground with a bruise on his cheek while a person in a red and blue jacket was just standing there casually.

'He looks…' Mikasa trailed off before realizing who it was. It was Optimus in his human form.

Eren slightly growled before putting his hands on the ground before flipping forward and standing on his feet. When Eren learn that technique was beyond her. He then threw a punch at Optimus, but Optimus simply dodged it before sending a punch into his guts. Eren coughed up sit before collapsing on the ground and clutching his stomach in pain.

Mikasa growled. That was the last straw! She jumped out of her hiding spot and charged at Optimus. Optimus looked in surprise as Mikasa threw a punch at him, but he got over his surprise and simply dodged it. Mikasa then threw a kick at Optimus, but he ducked and kicked Mikasa off of her feet. Mikasa reacted quickly by putting her hands on the ground and flipping backwards and landing on her feet.

Eren grunted as he sat up, trying his best to ignore the pain in his stomach. He widened his eyes in surprise as he saw Mikasa in a fighting stance getting ready to attack Optimus.

"Hey! Mikasa! Stop!" Eren yelled.

But Mikasa didn't listen as she attacked Optimus once again. She threw two punches while Optimus blocked them both. She then threw an uppercut before Optimus dodged it and jumped back. Optimus ran towards Mikasa and threw two punches she blocked with slight difficultly, but Mikasa widened her eyes as Optimus kicked Mikasa back. She put her hands on the ground as she skidded to a stop and looked at Optimus.

She growled as she rubbed her hands before standing up fully. Mikasa let out a battle cry as she charged at him, but widened her eyes as Eren got in the way. He grabbed her hand and twisted it before moving behind her. Mikasa grunted as she was forced onto the ground with her hands pinned behind her back.

Mikasa widened her eyes in shock. "When did you?"

"I have been training Eren because he has requested me to. The submission hold he put you into was merely one of the techniques I have taught him, before you interrupted," Optimus answered.

"Mikasa, I'm fine," Eren reassured as he released her and stood up. "Stop worrying about me so much. I'm not your son."

Optimus kneeled down and offered Mikasa his hand, but Mikasa scowled before slapping the hand away.

"I can get up on my own," Mikasa scowled before standing up fully. She looked at Eren one more time before walking away in shame.

"You said those words rather harshly to her," Optimus remarked.

Eren sighed. "She's too over-protective of me. She needs to understand that I can do things on my own."

"Is she of any relation to you?" Optimus asked.

"We adopted her six years ago after her parents were killed," Eren answered.

"I see," Optimus said as he watched Mikasa disappear into the woods.

Eren looked at Optimus in confusion as he noticed his blank stare, "Something wrong?"

"I was just pondering," Optimus answered, "Let us continue with training."

* * *

"You did what?" Armin demanded.

"He was hurting Eren!" Mikasa retorted.

"That doesn't mean you do that, and you just said that Optimus was training him!" Armin reminded.

"Like I would trust a titan to take care of Eren," Mikasa growled, "I've already got the short guy to worry about."

Armin sighed in irritation. "Mikasa, Optimus is an ally to humanity. He saved my life twice. He could've killed Eren twice but chose not to. He helped Eren out in the courtroom, and he even saved your life. Mikasa he's not bad."

Mikasa scowled as she looked away from Armin.

"And the only thing you've done is assault him twice," Armin added.

"I was doing what was right at the time," Mikasa retorted.

"Mikasa, he's an ally, not an enemy," Armin proclaimed, "And you need to accept that whether you like that or not."

Armin looked at Mikasa one more time before walking away, leaving her with her thoughts.

* * *

Optimus was pondering over Mikasa while watching Hanji carefully hammer at small pieces of energon.

Mikasa was strange, well at least in his opinion. She assaulted him twice, tried to get revenge after Eren's supposed death, and assaulted him again for attacking Eren. Actually, she wasn't strange, she just reminded him a lot of Arcee. Whenever someone was in danger or killed, she would let her emotions get to the better of her.

But he also noticed that she was loyal to Eren. She attacked him to protect the boy, and she wouldn't leave Eren's side when he nearly tried to kill her in Trost. Eren's family did take her in six years ago after she lost her parents, but no one would be that loyal to someone unless Eren did something like save her life. But Mikasa's loyalty also reminded him of…

Soundwave.

Mikasa was like Soundwave. No matter what Eren did, no matter what path Eren takes, Mikasa will always follow, like Soundwave did with Megatron. Optimus never knew the whole story between the two, but Soundwave always followed him. Soundwave was willing to do anything for Megatron, without anything hesitation or regret. They would both defend their precious people. But if Mikasa was like Soundwave, then Eren was like-

"Optimus," Hanji called out, "Check this out."

Optimus snapped out of his thoughts before kneeling down to see what Hanji was doing. Optimus raised a metal eyebrow in confusion as he saw a piece of energon in a bottle of an alcoholic beverage.

"I do not understand," Optimus admitted.

Hanji grabbed a small stick and ignited it with a flame torch. She quickly put the stick in the bottle before she grabbed the cork and closed the bottle before throwing it into the air. The bottle exploded, creating a large cloud of smoke.

Hanji smiled brightly before jumping up and down. "It worked!"

* * *

Mikasa looked up at the ceiling to her room and sighed to herself. She felt so conflicted. She felt so conflicted about Optimus. Even if he was fighting for humanity, he was still a titan. Who knows when he would turn on them, or possibly kill Eren.

But Optimus hasn't killed Eren. He had more opportunities than one to do so, but he didn't. Maybe Armin was right.

Mikasa shook her head. Optimus punched Eren in the gut. There was no way she would trust Optimus with Eren, even if they were training. Mikasa sighed, but maybe it was on purpose.

Mikasa got up from her bed before taking her scarf and walking out the door.

* * *

Optimus quietly watched the stars as he finished his last energon piece. He wiped his servos as he began thinking of Mikasa once again.

She was very loyal to Eren, he could see that, but he felt like there was something more. When Eren emerged from the titan and Mikasa cried with tears of joy and relief, he spark felt relieved, but it also shattered. Mikasa was able to be reunited with the person he cared for most, unlike him.

_"ELITA ONE!"_

Optimus shook his head. He didn't want to think about that.

"Prime," a voice said.

Optimus turned around and looked down to see Mikasa standing behind him.

"Mikasa, what are you doing up this late?" Optimus asked.

Optimus looked in surprise as he saw Mikasa slightly nervous.

"I-I came to say…," Mikasa took a deep breath before bowing respectfully to him, "I came to say that I am sorry for attacking you."

Optimus widened his optics in surprise. Did she just apologize? He never expected her to do that. From what he observed, Mikasa was stern and conservative.

"Mikasa, you do not need to apologize," Optimus said, causing her to look up in confusion, "When you attacked me the first time in Trost, you simply thought I was the enemy. The second time was understandable since you were trying to protect someone you cared about most."

Mikasa was in shock as Optimus turned away. That was it? He wasn't mad or anything? She expected him to be upset about it, but he was just so…calm.

"You're not upset?" Mikasa asked.

"No," Optimus answered, "I feel as though it is natural for you to be cautious around me. I am already aware that not many of your kind trust me."

Mikasa looked down in slight shame. Why was she feeling upset right now?

"What is your relationship to Eren?" Optimus asked.

"Eh?"

"Your relationship," Optimus repeated, "From what I have observed, you seem to be rather protective of him."

Mikasa widened her eyes before blushing in embarrassment. She didn't want to say she loved him. That would be absurd. Even if she was adopted, everyone else thought they were family.

"He's my brother," she lied.

"You are lying," Optimus concluded.

Mikasa looked up at Optimus in shock. "How?"

"Eren informed me that his family adopted you six years ago," Optimus explained, "You two may be siblings by a document, but not by blood."

Mikasa sighed as she decided to sit next to him. "You're right."

Optimus looked over at her and noticed she was quietly holding a red scarf close to her mouth. He raised an eyebrow as he realized something, she never took that off. When they first encountered each other, she had a scarf. At the trainee ceremony, she had a scarf. When she attacked him, scarf. And now, scarf. Was that scarf somehow connected to Eren?

"You always wear that scarf," Optimus observed, "Did someone give that to you?"

"Yes," Mikasa answered, "Eren did."

Optimus was quiet for a moment. "Do you have feelings for him?"

Mikasa looked at Optimus in surprise before her cheeks flushed red. How was he able to come up with that question. He barely knew her! "What do you mean by that?"

"I am simply asking if you love Eren," Optimus repeated, "You have a strong loyalty to him and you wish to protect him constantly. That form of loyalty does not happen unless he has saved your life; however, when you are near him, you wish to protect him. Even if it costs you your life,"

"He's just family," Mikasa denied.

"You are not a good liar," Optimus remarked causally.

Mikasa cursed under her breath. She just can't lie to him.

"You're right," Mikasa admitted, "I love him. He was the one who saved my life. He was the one that told me to fight. He was the one who gave me strength, and the one who put this muffler around my neck. But…"

"He is the one who pushes you away," Optimus finished.

"I just want to protect him," Mikasa said with sad eyes, "He's all I have left."

"I believe that he wishes to be stronger in order to protect the people he loves. Although he does not accept defeat," Optimus added.

"Have you…," Mikasa trailed of before looking away.

"You do not have to ask if you do not want to," Optimus said.

Mikasa took a deep breath before sighing. She had to ask. She needed to know what to do or what to say to Eren.

"Have you…ever been in…love?" Mikasa asked shyly.

Optimus widened his optics. Love? Been in love? When was the last time he felt his spark react to the one he loved most? When was the last time he held someone's servo or hugged someone? When was the last time he said 'I love you'?

_"Orion,"_

"Prime, are you okay?" Mikasa asked.

Optimus snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to see Mikasa staring at him with concern.

"Forgive me, Mikasa," Optimus said as he placed his servo on his upper arm, "It is just…I have not been in love in such a long time."

"How long?"

"I do not remember,"

"Can you tell me about her?"

"Mikasa, talking about my love life is very sensitive," Optimus admitted, "I do not wish to discuss it."

"Please," Mikasa begged, "I need to know. You've said that you've been in love so you had some experience, and asking you may help me find out what to say to Eren. And if not, then maybe how to approach him, without him pushing me away."

Optimus became surprised. She was asking for advice now? He really didn't want to talk about her, but he didn't want to cause distrust with Mikasa or her making the same mistake he did. She already thought Eren was dead once, if she were to let him die in front of her, he knew she would never forgive herself.

"It was before the war for my planet began, when I was not a warrior," Optimus began.

* * *

_Orion was scrolling through one of the data pads in the Iacon Hall of Records. Alpha Trion asked him to reorganize the data pads since someone misplaced them. Orion decided to check each one just to make sure that he knew which data needed to go._

_Orion finished looking through the data pad before placing it onto the correct shelf. He picked up another data pad before turning it on and scrolling through it._

_"Excuse me, but do you work here?" a female voice asked._

_"Yes I do, is there something that you need-" Orion stopped as he looked at the femme._

_She beautiful. Her color was a pick color with silver and white lines on her arms and legs. She had a small petite figure but was pretty close to his height. She probably would've stopped around his neck or chest. And her optics were just beautiful. He understood that majority of Cybertronian eyes were blue, but with her, it looked amazing._

_"Ma'am!" Orion's voice went up an octave before he covered his mouth and turned away in embarrassment._

_"Are you okay? Do you need a medic?" she asked with concern._

_"No, I'm fine, ma'am," Orion answered quickly as he turned towards her. He rubbed the back of his helm and smiled sheepishly. Why was he so clumsy around femme?_

_"What do you need?"_

_"I forgot to return these," she explained as she showed five data pads in her servos, "I went to the front desk and found no one there, so I had to look around."_

_"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Orion apologized as he carefully took the data pads from her servos._

_"It's okay," she smiled, "I should've returned them earlier mister…."_

_"Orion, Orion Pax," Orion introduced as he held out a servo. _

_The femme smiled as she held out her servo and shook it. "Ariel is my designation."_

_"Ariel," Orion said under his breath._

_"I should go," Ariel told him, "I have to go to work and I just came to drop these off. It was nice meet you Orion Pax."_

_Orion waved a small goodbye as she walked down the aisle. When she was no longer within range, Orion sighed to himself as he placed his servo near his chest._

_"It's a beautiful name," Orion said to himself._

_"Orion, is there something wrong?" an elder asked._

_Orion jumped and turned around to see Alpha Trion standing behind him. Orion flustered in embarrassment as he grabbed one of the data pads in his servos and turned it on._

_"Nothing is wrong Alpha Trion," Orion quickly answered._

_Alpha Trion raised an eyebrow in confusion before shrugging it off._

* * *

_Orion sighed as he put data pads in its rightful place on the shelf. It has been over a couple of days since he's seen Ariel. He really hoped that he would see her again, but it didn't appear like she would._

_As he put the last data pad on the shelf, he noticed a pink figure out of the corner of his optic. He looked over and widened his optics to see Ariel quietly reading a data pad. Orion gasped, but quickly put a servo over his mouth to prevent any more noise from coming out. However, Ariel perked her helm at the voice and turned to see Orion standing there in shock._

_"Orion, is your designation right?" Ariel asked._

_"Y-yes," Orion answered._

_"It's nice to see you again," Ariel smiled, "I was trying to look for you last time, but I couldn't find you."_

_"I'm sorry," Orion apologized, "I probably had some errands to run for Alpha Trion." _

_Airle looked at Orion in surprise. "You work with Alpha Trion? That's amazing!"_

_"Really?" Orion asked._

_"Yeah, working under someone like him is an honor," Ariel smiled, "How were you able to?"_

_"He's my mentor," Orion answered._

_"Wow, you're lucky," Ariel said._

_Orion smiled slightly before thinking of something. "Do you need help with anything?"_

_"Yeah," Ariel answered, "I was looking for data pads on astronomy. Can you help me find more?"_

_"Of course," Orion answered._

* * *

"That was the first time you met her?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes," Optimus answered, "I got to know her and before I knew it, I fell in love with her."

Mikasa noticed a small smile grace Optimus' face.

"You really loved her," Mikasa realized.

"I did," Optimus said, "It did take me some time to court her. I was shy. It took an old friend of mine for me to do so."

* * *

_"Orion Pax, we need to talk," A voice declared._

_Orion looked up from a data pad to see a Cybertronian that had silver coloring with some purple in the joint area. Orion noticed his blue eyes were demanding and rather choleric._

_"Megatronus, is there something?" Orion asked._

_Megatronus scoffed. "Something wrong? You've been ignoring me, for the past week!"_

_"I have?" Orion asked._

_"You didn't come to Kaon for the gladiator match, you didn't help me discuss about the revolution, and I comm. linked you!" Megatronus listed out._

_"I don't see the problem with the last one," Orion reasoned._

_"You always pick up!" Megatronus yelled, "So why have you been ignoring me?"_

_"You should lower your voice," Orion advised. He then looked behind Megatronus and widened his eyes as he saw Ariel walk inside the building._

_"I'm not leaving until I get an explanation," Megatronus proclaimed._

_"Lower your voice," Orion warned as he kept looking back at Ariel._

_"Why should I?!" Megatronus demanded._

_"Because you are disturbing others who are trying to get work done," Alpha Trion answered as he walked past the two._

_Megatronus sighed. "I apologize Alpha Trion."_

_Megatronus noticed Orion's optics kept darting to the right and raised a metal eyebrow in confusion._

_"What is so intriguing behind me that you have to keep looking there and avoiding my question?" Megatronus asked._

_"It's nothing!" Orion answered quickly, causing Megatronus to be even more suspicious. He then looked behind him, despite Orion's protests, and saw Ariel looking around the building._

_He looked back at Orion who had a very nervous look on his face, then back at Ariel. He repeated the process two more times before stopping to look at Ariel. He still looked at Ariel in confusion before he widened his optics in realization. Orion gulped as Megatronus looked back at him and gave him a devious smile._

_Ariel sighed to herself as she was about to leave the Hall of Records, but widened her optics in shock as she heard someone scream._

_"Megatronus, put me down!" a voice demanded._

_Ariel looked behind her with confusion and surprise as Orion was being carried on a silver mech's shoulders as he casually walked towards her. The silver mech put Orion on his pedes before grabbing his shoulders and turning him around to face Ariel. Ariel noticed an expression that showed dread and embarrassment on Orion's faceplates._

_"Hello, Ariel," Orion greeted as he hung his helm._

_"Orion who is this?" Ariel asked._

_"Ariel, this is my friend Megatronus," Orion introduced, "Megatronus this is Ariel."_

_"Pleased to meet you acquaintance," Megatronus smiled as he slightly bowed._

_"Orion, you are friends with the most amazing people," Ariel remarked, "But why did Megatronus carry you like that?"_

_"Because I wanted to meet Orion's future-"_

_Megatronus was interrupted as Orion slapped a servo over his mouth._

_"He just wanted to meet you," Orion answered while Megatronus glared at him._

_Ariel smiled slightly at their antics. "Um…Orion, I was wondering….are you free tonight?"_

_"I'm not sure," Orion answered._

_Megatronus looked up to see Alpha Trion working on couple of documents._

_"Alpha Trion," Megatronus called out, "Is Orion working tonight?"_

_"I do not require Orion's assistance," Alpha Trion answered, "Good evening, Ariel."_

_Ariel waved hello before looking back at Orion. "I was wondering if…maybe we could…court."_

_Orion blushed as he rubbed the back of his helm. "You wish to court me? I don't-"_

_"Of course he would!" Megatronus interrupted, "What time?"_

_"There's a café near this place. You can meet me there at 7:30," Ariel answered._

_"Wait I-"_

_"Agreed!" Megatronus proclaimed as he slapped a servo over Orion's mouth, "Orion will see you there!"_

_"Okay, I'll see you tonight, Orion," Ariel said before walking towards the exit._

_Megatronus smiled while Orion turned and glared at Megatronus._

_"I hate you," Orion proclaimed._

_"You'll thank me later," Megatronus reassured, "By the way, how long did you know that femme?"_

_"A month," Orion asnwered._

_"A month?!" Megatronus exclaimed, "You knew her for a month and you didn't tell me?! That's it! I'm getting you buffed up!"_

_"Megatronus, wait!" Orion yelled as Megatronus grabbed Orion's arm and dragged him out of Iacon._

* * *

_**7:30pm**_

_"Megatronus, this is a childish antic," Orion proclaimed._

_"It's not my fault you were acting like a sparkling earlier," Megatronus retorted._

_"Is this really necessary?" Orion asked._

_"Yes," Megatronus answered casually, "It's so you don't cower at the last second. I'm not letting you run off."_

_"So the only possible solution you could think of is to carry me on your shoulders again?" Orion asked._

_"Yep," Megatronus answered nonchalantly._

_Orion sighed as he tapped his digits on Megatronus' back. "When will you put me down?"_

_"Right now," Megatronus answered as he put Orion on the ground. Orion turned around to see the café and groaned._

_"I don't think I am capable of this," Orion said._

_"You'll be fine," Megatronus reassured, "And besides she's right there."_

_Orion looked over to see Ariel patiently waiting at the entrance. Orion noticed that she had a buff job, which made her sparkle into the night._

_Megatronus whistled. "If you're not going to court her then I will."_

_Orion glared at him. "Don't you have somewhere to go?"_

_"Fine, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Megatronus sighed as he waved goodbye and walked away._

_Orion sighed as he walked towards Ariel. "Hello,"_

_"Orion, you're here," Ariel smiled, "I was scared you wouldn't show."_

_"I apologize if I arrived late," Orion said._

_"It's okay," Ariel reassured, "You're here, so let's get a table."_

* * *

_**Later**_

_Ariel and Orion began laughing as they exited the café._

_"I had a really great time," Ariel smiled, "I'm glad we did this."_

_"I am as well," Orion agreed._

_"It's getting late though, I have to go," Ariel told him, "Do you want to do this again?"_

_Orion nodded his head and gave a warm smile. "I would like that."_

_Ariel smiled before standing on her toes, confusing Orion. Orion widened his optics in shock as Ariel planted a small kiss on his cheek._

_"Bye," Ariel smiled as she waved goodbye and walked away._

_Orion stood there for a couple of seconds before placing a servo on his cheek. She kissed him! She kissed him! It wasn't on the lips but she kissed him. Orion smiled to himself as he just stood there thinking about Ariel._

_Megatronus hummed to himself as he walked towards the café with a piece of energon in his mouth. After taking care of a couple of things back at the Kaon arena, he decided to come back to see how Orion was doing. However, he became rather confused as she saw Orion just standing there with a servo on his cheek. Megatronus finished the energon in between his dentas as he walked over to Orion. He looked in surprise as he saw a rather stupid smile on his face while he was staring off into space._

_Megatronus waved a servo in front of Orion's face, only to prove that Orion wasn't paying attention._

_"Orion, Orion Pax, hello?" Megatronus asked._

_"I'm in love," Orion spoke._

_Megatronus sighed as he picked up Orion and carried him on his shoulder._

_"I don't know what I'll do with you," Megatronus smiled._

* * *

Mikasa noticed Optimus' face turning a little blue as he put a hand on the back of his head.

"I spent more and more time with her after that day, and I truly fell in love with her in due time," Optimus began, "But the war for my planet began."

"Could you not be together because of it?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes," Optimus answered, "Our planet was more of a priority. I had to do what was necessary."

"Then why are you here if you have a war?" Mikasa demanded.

"The war for my planet is over," Optimus answered, "I am no longer needed there."

"Then…what about Ariel?" Mikasa demanded, "Aren't you worried for her?"

Optimus looked away from Mikasa as he could hear the slicing of a blade, and him yelling his lover's name.

"She…is deceased," Optimus told her slowly.

Mikasa widened his eyes in shock. She was dead? No wonder Optimus didn't want to talk about her.

"I'm sorry," Mikasa apologized, "I shouldn't have asked in the first place. I should go."

"It is alright, Mikasa," Optimus reassured, "You had no way of knowing."

Mikasa stopped for a moment before sitting back down. "How did…she die?"

Mikasa noticed a dark and sad look in Optimus' eyes as he looked like he was staring off into space.

"It was during the Fall of Cybertron," Optimus began.

* * *

_Optimus gritted his dentas behind his mask as he ran towards the battlefield of Kaon. He heard that Elita had a mission to infiltrate for information, but she ended up getting captured. Optimus immediately ran towards Kaon despite the pleas of his comrades._

_He promised her! He promised her he would keep her alive until the end of this war. He can't let her die!_

_Optimus arrived on the battlefield and widened his optics in shock and horror. Megatron stood before him while holding Elita in the air as she clawed at Megatron's servo with little effect._

_"Good evening, Prime," Megatron smirked._

_"O-Orion," Elita gasped._

_Optimus glared at Megatron before aiming both of his blasters at him. "Put her down."_

_Megatron didn't say anything as he activated his blade and positioned it near Elita's spark._

_"Put her down now!" Optimus yelled._

_"Optimus," Megatron began, "I do not care if she is your sparkmate. She passed through Decepticon territory and attempted to steal vital information. She must pay for that action."_

_Elita watched as Megatron raised his blade. Elita closed her optics and braced for the pain, but they snapped open as she felt pain come from behind._

_Optimus gasped as his optics widened in horror while Megatron looked in shook. A blade pierced Elita from behind, going through her stomach. Energon began to leak from her wound as she began to cough up the blue substance._

_"ELITA ONE!" Optimus screamed._

_Optimus fired at Megatron's face, causing him to scream in pain and drop Elita. The world seemed to go in slow motion as Optimus ran towards Elita as fast as he could. Elita managed to land on her pedes, but slowly swayed as she fell over. Optimus quickly caught Elita and pulled the blade out of her stomach._

_"Elita!" Optimus yelled as he kneeled down with her in his arms. Optimus began to panic as the energon continued leaking from the wound. Elita calmly looked down at the wound as energon began leaking from her mouth._

_"O-Orion," Elita stuttered._

_"Don't say anything!" Optimus instructed, "Let me comm. link Ratchet! He'll fix you!"_

_Elita slowly raised her servo and touched Optimus' mask. "The mask….get r-rid-"_

_Elita coughed up energon as Optimus retracted his mask._

_"Ariel, please," Optimus begged, his vocals threatening to crack._

_"L-lean fo-forward," Ariel requested._

_Optimus leaned forward as requested. He then widened his optics as Ariel raised his body towards his. He slightly gasped as Ariel planted a small kiss on his lips._

_"I'll always l-love y-you, Orion Pax," Ariel whispered._

_Ariel's body fell limp in his arms as the pink slowly faded from her. Optimus gasped as Ariel's servos slipped from his own and her optics became dull. Optimus couldn't believe his optics._

_Ariel, his love, had just died._

_"Ariel, no!" Optimus yelled as he held her face, "No, no, Ariel, wake up!"_

_Megatron recovered from Optimus' attack and rubbed his optics before opening them. He looked in shock as he saw Optimus shaking the corpse in his arms, begging it to reactivate._

_'This isn't Optimus,' Megatron thought. This was Orion. This was him trying to process the death of one of the Cybertronians he cared for most._

_Tears threatened to fall as memories of Ariel flashed through Optimus' mind. She's gone. She's gone forever. The war took Ariel away, and there wasn't anything he could do about it now!_

_Optimus threw his façade away as he let the tears fall from his optics as he held Ariel close to his spark._

_"No, no, no," Optimus whispered._

_Megatron widened his optics as Optimus let a scream of sadness and despair ring through the battlefield._

* * *

Mikasa widened her eyes in shock and sadness while Optimus grimaced.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Mikasa apologized, but that story alone just strengthened her belief. The world was cruel to everyone, but it was also very beautiful.

"My advice to you," Optimus began, "Give Eren the space he needs. Let him learn things on his own, and help him when he asks you to. You will not be around to protect him forever."

Mikasa grimaced at that.

"However," Optimus continued, "When you are with him, cherish every moment. Live every moment like it is your last. You do not know when he will die or when you will die."

Mikasa looked at Optimus before nodding her head. "Thank you."

* * *

Eren ran around the castle, looking for Armin and Mikasa. Optimus told him more about the outside and he just couldn't wait to tell them both about it.

He turned a corner and grunted as he bumped his head into someone else's. He winced before opening his eyes and seeing Mikasa rubbing her head.

"Mikasa!" Eren exclaimed, "Do you know where Armin is?"

Eren noticed a rather sad expression on her face.

"He's over by the horses," Mikasa answered.

"Good," Eren smiled before grabbing Mikasa's hand and walking over to the horses' den.

"Eren, what's wrong?" Mikasa asked in surprise.

"Optimus told me more about the outside world," Eren answered.

"The outside?" Mikasa asked, "How does Optimus know about the outside?"

"Does it matter?" Eren asked with excitement.

Mikasa looked down to see Eren holding her hand tightly, causing he to blush.

_"Cherish every moment,"_

Mikasa softly tightened her grip. She was going to take Optimus' advice and cherish every moment she had with Eren until her last breath.

Optimus used his holoform as he picked up a crate full of supplies and tools. He suddenly heard Eren's voice and looked over from behind the crate to see Eren taking Mikasa towards the horses' den while he was holding her hand.

Optimus gave a small smile. It would take time, but Mikasa was getting there.

**Me: I'm back baby! Just got back from Ethiopia about two days ago and I am ready to type. Also, despite my warning about bugging the crap out of my while I was in Ethiopia because there's NO INTERNET!, you still go ahead and do so. Some of you apologized and some didn't bug me at all, which I respect, while others still bugged me. I specifically said to not bug me on that certain time period. I put a warning about a month or two ahead and I put it on my profile. Come people! Pay attention to the AN!**

**Anyway, this is my first one shot on the Attack on Prime story. Hope you guys liked it. I have others ideas for future chapters such as:**

**Hanji getting Optimus to smile (which I'm still not sure I'll do)**

**Jean talking to Optimus about leadership skills**

**Eren finding out why all of Optimus' comrades think he's dead (leading him to learn about Optimus' history)**

**Armin learning about space from Optimus**

**And other than that no other ideas. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**

**PS: Megatron DID NOT KILL ELITA! Someone stabbed her from behind.**


	2. Smile

Hanji grumbled as she sat in her desk late at night, looking over at the information she gathered about Eren and Optimus. She tapped her pencil on the table while pondering over thoughts.

Eren's titan powers were a pretty blank canvas. The only information she was able to gather so far was that you needed a will to become a titan, and that Eren could regenerate in his human form. Other than that there was nothing else. There was the fact that Eren didn't remember how he got his powers, but it wouldn't kill for him to make an effort.

She ended up getting more information out of Optimus than Eren. She got information about his technology, biology, and food supply. His anatomy was similar to a human, but some of the body parts were named differently. Heart was spark, head was helm, eyes were optics, and so on.

However, she didn't get much history on where he was from, about his war, or how he came here. He hasn't even explained how his emotions or mind works.

'Emotions,' Hanji thought as she tapped her pencil on her chin before leaning back in her chair.

Optimus hasn't shown any emotions. When they first met, Optimus was calm, cool, and collected. He didn't even seem to show a lick of emotions in the courtroom. But she found it rather strange that even when he was around the Corps, he didn't show any emotions. He did show signs of appreciation, but other than that no emotions.

Maybe his race wasn't capable of showing emotions, but she couldn't make that assumption with only one Cybertronian. But then, was Optimus capable of showing emotions?

Hanji sighed. Only one way to find out.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Optimus smile?" Hanji demanded as she saw Levi's squad at the horse pan.

Oluo looked at Hanji like she was stupid. "What kind of question is that?"

"A good one," Hanji answered.

"Shouldn't you have already found that out?" Eld asked, "Other than Eren, you're the one who spends the most time with him."

"And that's the issue!" Hanji yelled, "He hasn't!"

"Well no one has seen the titan smile," Levi proclaimed as he was petting his horse.

"Ugh!" Hanji groaned as she threw her hands in the air.

"Hanji, we've only known him for a small amount of time," Petra reasoned, "It's not like he'll open up so easy."

"That makes him even more like Levi!" Hanji proclaimed as she pointed at him.

Levi stopped tending to his horse and glared at Hanji. "The hell you'd say?"

"Come on!" Hanji groaned as she walked up to him, "High ranking officers, skilled warriors, considered 'best of the best', the same fucking poker face?! The next thing you know he's going to have a similar childhood to you!"

"Keep it up shit glasses, your face is going to end up in the fucking ground," Levi threatened.

"Then why don't you say that Optimus can't show emotions?" Gunther asked in confusion.

Hanji sighed as she turned to Gunther. "I can't. What I'm mainly trying to do is see if Optimus capable of showing emotions, but I can't go off of the assumption that he or his race can't because there's only one Cybertronian."

"What?" Levi questioned.

"They're what the natives of his world are called," Hanji explained.

"What, why are you trying to find out why his race can?" Eld asked.

"His race is practically a machine with thoughts," Hanji answered, "There's probably a switch in the brain that enables them to cancel out emotions."

"If you want Optimus to smile or show emotions or whatever, then why don't you just make him," Oluo suggested.

Hanji paused for a moment before smiling.

"You're right," Hanji agreed as her eyes gleamed with insanity.

"Great job, Oluo," Levi congratulated with sarcasm.

"I am going to get Optimus to smile!" Hanji declared.

Eren walked over to the horse's den while carrying a saddle in his hands. Eren looked in surprise to see Hanji walking out of the den.

"Hanji, what's going on?" Eren asked, "Do you need me for experiments?"

"No," Hanji answered as she continued walking.

Eren became rather dumbfounded. What's up with her? He then shrugged it off as he walked over to the den to see Levi's squad.

* * *

Hanji looked over at Optimus as he explained to her about his weaponry. She wasn't exactly paying attention to him. She was pondering over what Optimus likes and hates. Optimus' emotions were still a blank page to her. If she didn't know what he liked, how would she find a way to make him smile?

"Ms. Zoe, are you alright?" Optimus asked.

Hanji snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Optimus looking at her.

"Yeah, I just spaced out," Hanji answered, "Let me just write this stuff down.

Hanji then took out her notebook and began writing down the information she heard from Optimus. Once she finished, she quietly flipped towards a page with a list of things that could possibly make him smile.

'Let's try out the first one,' Hanji thought.

Optimus quietly looked at the birds flying in the sky before he felt something really small land on his digit. He looked over to see a butterfly resting on his digit. Optimus cautiously lifted his digit to see the butterfly. As he closely observed the butterfly he noticed someone looking at him out of the corner of his optic. Optimus looked down and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Hanji was pushing her cheeks together, scrunching up her mouth along with it. She slightly widened her eyes before tilting her head to the side.

"Ms. Zoe, what are you doing?" Optimus asked.

"Making a face," Hanji answered through her muffled mouth.

"Does that not hurt?" Optimus asked.

Hanji took her hands off of her cheeks and looked at him. "You don't think that's funny?"

"No," Optimus answered.

"Then what about this?" Hanji asked before making another face. This time she puffed up her cheeks and pulled her ears outwards.

"Should you not be focusing on the task at hand?" Optimus asked.

Hanji sighed. "I guess so."

Hanji slightly cursed under her breath. Something told her this was going to take a while.

* * *

Hanji quietly examined Optimus' audio receptors, studying the way it rotated to any sound it heard.

'Maybe if I could pretend to fall off his shoulder,' Hanji thought.

Hanji took a couple of steps back from his audio receptors. She then raised her foot and used her hands to keep her balance.

"Oh no, I'm falling," Hanji exaggerated. (like really exaggerated).

"Ms. Zoe, what are you doing?" Optimus asked as he turned to her.

"Um…falling?" Hanji smiled nervously.

"Ms. Zoe, you must be careful," Optimus advised, "It is dangerous on my shoulder."

Hanji sighed. "Sorry,"

As Hanji took one more step, she slipped and fell off of Optimus' shoulder. Hanji grunted as Optimus caught her with his bands.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked with concern.

Hanji grunted as she got up and rubbed the back of her head. "Peachy,"

* * *

"Optimus, you didn't have to help me and Oluo," Petra said as Optimus picked up the crate with new weaponry.

"I have no issue with helping you," Optimus said.

"I'm still having a hard time believing that a guy who could easily kill a hundred titans could be so soft," Oluo remarked as he went to grab the other crate.

"It is just part of my programming," Optimus told them.

"Speaking of programming, has Hanji been acting weird around you?" Oluo asked.

"Not that I have noticed," Optimus answered, "She has been trying more childish antics, but I assume that she is feeling more energetic today."

"What did she do?" Petra asked.

"Made unusual faces and almost injured herself by falling off my shoulder?" Optimus answered, "Why do you ask?"

Petra shrugged. "Just curious,"

"I still think of Hanji as a weird-"

"Spiders crawling up your back," Hanji interrupted as she trailed her fingers up Oluo's back.

Oluo jumped while biting his tongue in the process before falling over. Hanji began laughing while Petra deadpanned.

"Really?" Petra asked.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked as he walked over to him and helped him onto his feet.

"Fine," Oluo growled, "I just bit my tongue."

Hanji looked at the situation before sighing and walking away, leaving Petra and Optimus in confusion.

"Hey! Get back here!" Oluo yelled.

* * *

Hanji peaked through a small crack in Erwin's door to see Optimus talking with Erwin. Luckily she had a reason to see Erwin or else she wouldn't be able to tell this joke to Optimus. SHe just hoped this would work.

"Hi, Erwin!" Hanji greeted as she walked into the room.

"Do you have the work I asked for?" Erwin asked.

"Right here," Hanji answered as she held out the paperwork and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Ms. Zoe," Optimus said.

"No problem," Hanji shrugged with a smile, "Now, I have a question for you."

Erwin and Optimus both looked at Hanji.

"Why was six afraid of seven?" Hanji asked.

Erwin mentally sighed in irritation while Optimus didn't say anything.

"Because seven, eight, nine!" Hanji finished.

She waited for the two to say something, but Erwin just deadpanned while Optimus looked in confusion.

"Really?" Erwin questioned.

Hanji groaned before her head fell in defeat. "Never mind."

The tow Hanji walked out of the room before closing the door behind her.

"I do not understand," Optimus admitted.

"Understand what?" Erwin asked.

"Why did she say the numbers in chronological order?" Optimus asked.

Erwin looked in slight surprise before realizing something. "You don't know much about human customs."

Optimus shook his head.

"I'll tell you later," Erwin said.

* * *

Hanji kept grumbling as she was trying to place a bucket full of water on top of a door. She kept trying over and over again to make Optimus smile but everything has failed. She wasn't giving up, yet. Someone was cleaning in this room and she was going to spill water all over the person, and thankfully, Optimus was nearby in his holoform.

Hanji made sure that the bucket was in place before carefully landing on the ground and placing the stand she was on back in its rightful place.

"Ms. Zoe," Optimus began as he walked up to Hanji.

"Hi, Optimus," Hanji smiled rather nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Optimus asked, "You have been acting rather strange lately."

"I'm fine," Hanji lied as she casually waved her hand, "Guess I'm a little more jittery than usual."

"I see," Optimus mused, before suddenly becoming on high alert.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Hanji asked.

Hanji widened her eyes as she heard the door open and looked over to see the bucket tipping over.

Optimus quickly moved towards the door before putting his hands on the door and slamming it shut. The bucket then tipped forward and landed on Optimus' head, spilling the water all over him.

"AH!" Hanji screamed as she ran towards Optimus, "You okay?!"

Optimus took the bucket off of his head, revealing his soaked face and upper body.

"Why was there a bucket on top of the door?" Optimus asked.

"Um…" Hanji trailed off. But before she could come up with an answer, the door shot open, knocking her onto the floor.

Optimus looked over to see Levi walking out the room with a broom in his hand. Levi was about to say something, but noticed Optimus soaking wet with a bucket in his hands.

Levi sighed in irritation. "Do I want to know?"

"I am still unsure about the situation myself," Optimus answered.

"Just…tell Hanji to clean up this mess," Levi ordered, "and make sure it's spotless."

Levi walked away from the two while Optimus looked over to still see Hanji unconscious.

* * *

"Why is Ms. Zoe pulling pranks?" Optimus asked Levi's squad, who was cleaning a part of the castle.

"Pulling pranks?" Gunther questioned.

"She has been committing immature and deleterious acts," Optimus explained, "One of them resulting in my holoform getting wet."

"Is that why you're in your actual form?" Petra asked from the window.

Optimus nodded his head. "But do you know why?"

"How come you didn't ask her?" Eld asked.

"Because she is lying and avoiding me when I ask her," Optimus explained, "I doubt she would say anything."

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out," Levi commented from the bottom from the bottom of the castle, "Well, Four-eyes is conducting an experiment. She's trying to-"

Levi slightly widened his eyes as he was doused with a bucket of cold water.

Everyone widened their eyes with dread and looked behind him to see Hanji holding a bucket over Levi's head.

"Sorry," Hanji apologized, "The bucket slipped."

Everyone still looked in shock while Levi was growing exceedingly angry.

"She's so dead," Oluo proclaimed.

Levi then turned around, grabbed the bucket, and slammed it onto Hanji's head. Hanji yelped before Levi grabbed the broom he was holding and wacked it against the bucket. This caused Hanji to spin and slam into the wall. She fell to the ground with the bucket still on her head. Levi then dropped the broom and walked away, leaving Levi's squad and Optimus surprised and a little surprised.

"Ms. Zoe, are you-"

"Don't touch her!" they said to Optimus in unison.

Optimus didn't say anything as he heard Hanji groaning in the bucket.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow," Hanji grumbled as she wrapped the bandage on her head.

"Hanji, why did you do that?" Petra asked.

"I didn't want Optimus finding out about what I was doing," Hanji answered as she finished patching up her wound.

"That doesn't mean you drop a bucket of water on his head!" Oluo retorted.

Eren walked into the room and widened his eyes in surprise to see Hanji injured.

"Hanji, are you okay?" Eren asked.

"I'm fine," Hanji groaned, "Just another experiment,"

"Experiment?" Eren questioned.

"Hanji was trying to get Optimus t smile, but so far, it's been one failure after the other," Eld explained.

"But Optimus only shows his emotions to people he trust," Eren said.

Everyone in the room stopped to look at Eren while he looked in confusion.

"Did I say something?" Eren asked.

"What did you just say?" Hanji demanded as she dropped the remaining bandage roll.

"About who?" Eren asked.

"About Optimus, don't play dumb!" Hanji answered as she slowly walked towards him.

Eren looked behind Hanji to see Levi's squad desperately gesturing him to shut up.

"I-I just said that Optimus only shows his emotions to people he trusts." Eren repeated as he began backing away.

"And how would you know that?" Hanji demanded.

"I-it was just after training," Eren explained as he found himself against the wall, "I just said something and he smiled and-"

"You've seen Optimus SMILE?!" Hanji yelled as she grabbed him by the shirt and hoisted him into the air.

"It was only once!" Eren retorted, "Please, put me down!"

"I don't care if it was only once!" Hanji said, "You didn't tell me!"

"How was I supposed to know?" Eren retorted.

"Hanji, put him down!" Eld yelled.

"You stay out of it!" Hanji ordered before turning back to Eren, "DO you know what I went through to get Optimus to smile?!"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Eren repeated.

"So that what the situation was all about," a voice said.

Hanji paled while everyone turned to see Optimus in his holoform.

"O-Optimus," Hanji stuttered as she dropped Eren, "I can-"

"All those childish and dangerous antics that you were doing, was at an attempt to show a simple expression," Optimus concluded.

"That's…right," Hanji trailed off.

Optimus took a deep breath before sighing. "Ms. Zoe, I wish to speak to you in private."

"Right now? Because I-"

"Hanji Zoe, I will not repeat myself again." Optimus interrupted with a stern voice.

Hanji gulped as a chill went up her spine. She just pissed him off.

"O-Okay," Hanji said.

Hanji followed Optimus out of the room, leaving everyone in the room in surprised.

"Wow," Oluo remarked, "I think Optimus is mad."

* * *

Hanji twiddled her thumbs together as Optimus looked at her in his bipedal mode.

"You could have told me," Optimus said.

"…I guess," Hanji spoke.

"Then why have you kept it from me?" Optimus asked.

Hanji didn't say anything as she looked down at the ground and continued twiddling her thumbs.

"Ms. Zoe-"

"Look," Hanji began, "I'm a scientist. I'm supposed to find out about the unknown. I was already learning about your biology and technology, but I didn't know much about your mind, your emotions. You're basically a titan version of Levi. And I wanted to see if I could get you to smile or show emotions. But…I guess it didn't turn out well."

"Ms. Zoe, you should have simply asked me," Optimus said, "I have already mentioned I have no issue sharing any information about my world. Just because you have not told me it led to you getting yourself physically injured."

"I know," Hanji sighed.

"I am not upset about the fact that you were trying to gain insight. I am upset that you have foolishly put yourself in harm's way for something so little," Optimus explained.

Hanji sighed as she hung her head once again and twiddled her thumbs. She never imagined that she would feel this guilty. For someone who's pretty conservative, it's pretty fucking upsetting and depressing when he was disappointed. Imagine how his comrades felt when he gave them the guilt trip.

"I'm sorry," Hanji apologized.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Optimus heard grunting as he finished eating his energon before looking down to see Hanji carrying two small buckets of blue and silver paint along with two paint brushes. Optimus noticed Hanji wearing the 3D Maneuver Gear as she put down the buckets of paint.

"Hey," Hanji greeted.

"Ms. Zoe, is this another childish antic?" Optimus asked.

"No antics," Hanji answered, "No game. This is just…another apology."

"And what do you intend to do?" Optimus asked.

"It's a surprise," Hanji smiled, "but I need you to comply okay?"

Optimus was silent for a moment. "What do you wish for me to do?"

"I need to look the other way until I'm done with this arm," Hanji explained as she pointed to his upper right arm.

Optimus didn't say anything before he turned the other way. Hanji smiled before using her grappling hooks to hook onto Optimus' shoulder. She grabbed the blue bucket before flying upwards and positioning herself on Optimus' upper arm. She pulled out a cut-out sheet of paper and placed it on top of Optimus' Autobot symbol.

'That probably won't work,' Hanji thought. For starters, what she was about to paint would look weird. Secondly that symbol probably meant a lot to him. It was probably was the only connection left to his home. She then moved the paper under the Autobot symbol before grabbing one paintbrush and dipping it into the blue paint. She carefully painted the holes in the paper carefully, trying her best not to move the paper from its position and mess up. Once she was done with painting the certain areas blue, she lowered herself to the floor and grabbed the silver bucket of paint.

Hanji flew back up to the spot where she painted and placed the paper back into its rightful position before painting the remainder holes sliver. When she finished painting Optimus' right arm, she landed on the ground and grabbed the blue bucket of paint before walking over to his upper left arm.

"Now" Hanji began, "I'm going to paint this side, but I need you to close your optics this time."

"Why do you wish for me to do that?" Optimus asked.

"Because I want this to be a surprise," Hanji answered, "I don't want said surprise to be spoiled if you look over at your right arm."

Optimus didn't say anything as he closed his optics, enabling Hanji to finish her job. She repeated the same process she did on the other arm: first paint part of the upper arm blue and then adding silver.

Once she was finished, she blew on her work so it would dry quicker and lowered herself back onto the ground.

"Okay, you can open your optics now!" Hanji called out.

Optimus opened his optics and looked in surprise at his arms. Hanji painted the 'Wings of Freedom' on both of his arms, right under the Autobot symbol.

"I should not have this," Optimus stated.

"It's completely okay," Hanji reassured, "I asked Erwin if I could do it and he said it was totally fine."

"I meant to say that I have not earned this," Optimus corrected.

"Aw come on," Hanji groaned, "For starters, you haven't killed anyone in the Corps. You've been willing to cooperate with us. And you helped save humanity from extinction during Trost. I think that deserves the symbol."

"There are some who still do not trust me," Optimus retorted.

"Well they're going to have to learn to trust you, because that's acrylic paint. Not coming off any time soon. And also Eren gets to wear the 'Wings of Freedom.' Either way, you earned it," Hanji proclaimed.

Optimus simply looked down at the symbol. He didn't think he deserved it yet, but it was already done. And…it was actually kind of nice that someone was willing to trust him.

Optimus gave a small smile to Hanji. "Thank you, Ms. Zoe."

Hanji looked in complete shock, resisting the urge to smile. She completely failed; however, as she began cheering and jumping in the air.

"I GOT OPTIMUS TO SMILE!" Hanji cheered.

Optimus just looked at Hanji before mentally sighing. At least she was happy,

**Me: So I decided to type this. Even though I said that I might not even do this. Anyway, here's a mini-schedule that I planned out for the Attack on Prime. After I type the next one shot, Attack on Prime, ch 9 goes up online. And the next one shot is Eren learning about why Optimus' comrades thinks he dead. (I already wrote out the whole thing when I was in Ethiopia, debating with myself if I should post it). Anyway the other oneshots I plan or probably think about doing are:**

**Jean talking to Optimus about leadership skills.**

**Armin learning about space.**

…**.I think that's all I got. I'm probably going to regret this…but can you guys gives suggestions? That'd be great. none of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


End file.
